Malamig Naval Forces
The Malamig Naval Forces (MNF) is the strongest branch of the Malamig forces. Based heavily around the use of Submarine warfare as well as the use of cargo ships for transportation. The Malamig Naval Forces are estimated to have around 320 manned water-based vehicles as well as nearly 3,000 active on duty personal. Mission *'Transportation': The use of Cargo Ships, Submarines and armed boats allow for skilled transportation across the cold and dangerous waters around the Northern part of Higashi. The income Malamig makes from transportation of foreign goods is a large portion of their economy and stability. *'Defense': The primary defense to the coasts of Northern Higashi, the use of Submarines to attack foreign hostiles is the major defense to the nation of Malamig. Attack on sight orders have been implemented by Ramil Irmhild, creating much tension with trading ships and neighboring countries. History After the Paghalay Civil War, Malamig fled to the north where they found that the icy terrain was their natural defense. Members of Paghalay sought to take down what was left of the weakened Malamig nation as they just began to settle in, attempting to use the ocean to sneak up from the west of Malamig. Failing to put into account the harsh winters that were beginning, the Paghalay failed and many died. The Malamig learned from the Paghalay's mistake and began to set up several ships along the coasts, which would eventually develop into the Malamig Naval Forces. In later years, the production of several Submarine classes and ships would put the Malamig Navy at the top of the charts. Personnel The chain of command of the Malamig Naval Forces is typical of most naval forces, setting the standard as one of the most proficient Naval Forces in the world. Commissioned Officers *Fleet Admiral (OF-10) *Admiral (OF-9) *Vice Admiral (OF-8) *Rear Admiral (OF-7) *Commodore (OF-6) *Captain (OF-5) *Commander (OF-4) *Lieutenant-Commander (OF-3) *Lieutenant (OF-2) *Sub-Lieutenant (OF-1) *Midshipman (OF-D) *Officer Cadet Structure The organization of the Malamig Naval Forces is as follows: *Lone Wolf (Single Ship) *Squadron (Small number of ships) *Fleet (Multiple Squadrons) *Armada (Large number of ships) Naval Inventory Naval Transportation & Support The G-66 Tortoise otherwise known as Pagong is the main source of transportation across the waters from Malamig to other countries. One of the top five largest ships under the command of the Malamig Naval Forces, the G-66 is capable of carrying 40,000-50,000 DWT. The G-66 is noted to be outfitted with a SAM Missile launcher for defensive purposes. The use of G-66 is for sole war purposes only, unless the situation calls for it. Surface combatant The K-12 Scorpio is a large, heavily armed surface ship which is designed primarily to engage enemy forces on the high seas. Capable of high-speed movement and destructive damage, the K-12 is outfitted with high tech weaponry and radar. Its offensive and defensive systems include a VTS missile setup as well as the SAM missile, nicknamed Scorpion Tail. Submarine The Vermilion-class submarine is the primary coastal defense and attack force utilized by the Malamig Navy. It is the only current Naval ship that utilizes Inferno Gas in their weaponry. The Vermilion-class is noted to using torpedo tubes with 20 reloads for "Inferno Gas VII Missile" and "UGM-Harpoon Launcher". Battleship REX is the battlecruiser noted as being the largest force under the Malamig's control. REX itself is the most armed ship still in service. Outfitted with three stages of VTS missiles along its surface and fourteen Anti-Air Autocannons capable of taking down opposing planes. REX is also equipped with .50 heavy machine guns for standard defensive purposes. Behind the Scenes Category:Articles by Hohenheim of Light Category:Navies